


Dance with me

by mrloveache



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst?, M/M, and fluffy bits, and maybe some steamy stuff, beloved a danger to peri's health (and prolly mine too), constructive feedback welcome anytime, i don't even know if posting this is a good idea, i just want to write about my ocs but it's stressful, i swear i worked hard on it but i'm not happy, peri is just a ball of fury and i love him, the earrings are actually beloved's, there's dancing!, ugh plis treat me kindly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrloveache/pseuds/mrloveache
Summary: An audible gasp reverberated through the crowd of guests.Without warning, Beloved's arm stretched down under Peri's thigh, gripping the flesh tightly with his long fingers."Don't let go, Perianth." He breathed out in a sensuous manner. "Don't think twice."----Perianth & Beloved are invited to yet another party.This time, they're leading the dance.





	1. Dress to undress

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting my personal fiction online, so...
> 
> I'm nervous but I guess excited for people to read my work?
> 
> I worked hard, I promise, but... ;-; I'm still not 100% satisfied.  
> If there are any spelling/grammar errors, lemme know!
> 
> Perianth & Beloved are ocs I've had with me for years... And I don't know if it's obvious, but I adore them.
> 
> Footnotes (?):  
> \- "5ra" means shit in Arabic (pronounced KHA-RAH)  
> \- "Qīn’ài de" means darling in Chinese
> 
> Fun fact: Perianth goes by Peri (because he thinks his name is dumb & wet). Only Beloved calls him Perianth.
> 
> Fun fact 2: Beloved's birth name is Wen Tuo (with the characters for literary/gentle and bamboo shoot respectively. Tuo might be a joke tbh but I love the way it sounds...)
> 
> Did you enjoy reading?  
> Please let me know.  
> hmu on twitter too @cain_c98

They stood facing each other, neither of them speaking a word.

Their eyes met every so often, like a pool of molten gold swirling into a vast, endless galaxy of milky blue.

“Beloved…”

“Yes my love?”

Peri let out a deep sigh making his bangs flutter (and Beloved’s heart race).

“I look like an idiot,” he declared, his eyebrows furrowing. He averted his gaze to look at himself in the mirror.

Looking back at him was the reflection of a glaring face and pink cheeks.

His reflection was clothed in a dress shirt made from the finest silk, tucked into slim black pants. A tuxedo jacket was draped lazily over his slouched shoulders and a splendid set of thin tassel earrings swung from his ears. 

Soft red hues lined his eyes, accentuating their shape beautifully. 

Hidden beneath the jacket from the eyes of the public was a leather harness, strapped across Peri’s chest and shoulders. It housed his twin guns, in case he needed them for emergencies.

“I _feel_ like an idiot too.” He huffed.

“You look breathtaking,” Beloved whispered.

Their eyes met in the mirror, and the delighted look on Beloved’s face made Peri sigh again. For the tenth time that evening.

“That doesn’t change the fact that I feel dumb,” Peri replied despondently. “Do we really have to do this?”

Beloved’s hands slid up the sides of Peri’s thighs slowly and sensually, moved up to his waist and tiptoed across his chest. They closed around the lapels of the jacket, pulling it over Peri’s shoulders to hide the harness.

“If only you could see yourself the way I see you,” Beloved smiled. “And yes, we must. It’s expected of us as members of royal families."

Peri rolled his eyes heavenward, crossing his arms against his chest. “It’s all preposterous bullshit if you ask me. Put on some expensive clothes, spray suffocating perfume, saunter around & kiss the asses of high ranking royalty…. Disgusting 5ra…”

Beloved’s plump lips broke into an amused grin, baring all his small, pearly white teeth.

“Annoyed as ever, hm?” He smiled. “Your temper turns me on.”

He leaned in closer until their foreheads touched, then he cupped Peri’s face and tilted it upwards. Delicately, he planted a kiss on the younger man’s dry lips.

Peri shoved him back, raising a hand to his wet mouth. “Since when were you this gentle?”

Reaching out, Beloved took hold of the silk draped around Peri’s neck, and with a tug, brought the younger man crashing against his chest.

"What gives?” Peri growled angrily.

He fell silent when he saw the feral look in Beloved’s eyes. They were glowing with desire, a sea of liquefied gold piercing into Peri’s soul.

“Yes?” Peri asked. His heart was beating too fast for him to handle, but he couldn’t let it show on his face.

“You didn’t like me being gentle,” Beloved murmured, leaning forward again.

“For Christ’s sake… Not now, ok?“ Peri sighed. “I just took a shower, I don’t have time to take another one if you keep this up.”

But Beloved was deaf to Peri’s protests. His hands had already slipped into the younger man’s jacket, his fingers crawling up along the silken fabric.  
Peri wanted to fight back. He needed to get Beloved’s hands off his body immediately or else he would disgrace himself.

“God Beloved…” Peri murmured. “Cut it out, I’m sweating.”

“It smells nice,” Beloved laughed, trailing light butterfly kisses down the side of Peri’s neck.

“Oh thanks, because I was definitely concerned about the smell,” Peri snapped in annoyance. “Now please do up this damn ribbon so we can leave.”

A mischievous look settled itself on Beloved’s face causing a chill to run down Peri’s spine.

The younger man knew it meant trouble, having had firsthand experience with it.

Whenever Beloved had that look, it always meant Peri would be in for a surprise.

“What’s that look for…?” He ventured to ask, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Beloved fingered the ribbon around Peri’s neck suggestively, swiping his finger over his shining lips.

The desire in his eyes only seemed to intensify instead of die down, as Peri had feared.

Something had to be done before they both ended up naked on the floor instead of fully clothed and on the way to the venue.

“Tell me Perianth…” He breathed, bringing his face extremely close. “Where exactly would you like me to do up this ribbon? Around your neck perhaps? Around your mouth? Or… Around your wrists…?”

“How about I do it up around your fucking ass and hang you from the ceiling fan, you pervert?” Peri hissed, his cheeks flooding with color. He banged his forehead against Beloved’s, sending the older man into a fit of pained laughter.

“Qīn’ài de, must you be so aggressive?” Beloved questioned delightedly.

He had his palm pressed against his forehead in an attempt to stop a bump from forming, but he was looking at Peri with unmasked fondness.

“Must you be so thirsty?” Peri countered, his earrings swinging from the sudden movement. He also reached up to rub the sore spot on his forehead. That was going to leave a mark and part of him regretted the sudden head butt.

However, if he hadn’t intervened, they would have one, ended up making love for the third time that night, and two, been distastefully late.

“You’re irresistible. I can’t help but long for you,” Beloved purred.

His tone was so full of lust, it made Peri sweat from unimaginable places. In all honesty, Peri knew exactly where he was sweating from, he was just too embarrassed to think about it.

“And you’re full of shit,” Peri snapped. “Give me a break, ok? If we keep fucking every day, I’m going to die young. Then who are you going to fuck, huh?”

That was enough to earn Beloved’s silence (and a sombre pout).

Without another word, he tied the ribbon around Peri’s collar in one deft movement before leaning in for a kiss.

“Just one kiss,” He murmured. “I promise it will satiate me for a while.”

Once they had moved apart, Peri resisted the urge to pull him back for another kiss.

Instead, he allowed Beloved to spray him with enough Dior Sauvage to create another hole in the ozone layer.

Beloved took one last look in the mirror, studying both their reflections. He adjusted his tie, and ran his fingers through his long, silky hair, smoothing any flyaway strands.

Now, they were ready to set out.


	2. Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What happened?” Deokhwa dared to ask.
> 
> “Tell him!” Peri insisted. “Tell him how you thought it would be a fantastic idea to slip your hand into the front of my pants while I was driving!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2!
> 
> Any grammar or spelling notes, just let me know!  
> Comments are welcome.

“Where on earth have you been? Everyone is waiting,” Deokhwa exclaimed when the glimmering black Audi rolled into view.

Peri slammed the car door with 75% of his strength, casting a dark look in Beloved’s direction. He tossed the car keys to the valet, not caring whether or not they smacked him in the face.

A vein throbbed menacingly in his temple.

Only someone with a death wish would have had the guts to approach Peri at that moment.

Beloved was uncharacteristically quiet and had suddenly become very interested in studying his black leather oxfords.

“Look!” Peri growled, jabbing his finger at the Audi. “Just look at the state of my fucking car! Let that explain itself!”

He seemed to be beside himself with anger judging by the way his shoulders were trembling and his fists were clenched.

Before the valet took the car away, Deokhwa turned to inspect the extent of the damage.

The front of the car was bent completely inwards, the headlights smashed beyond repair. There was no glass covering the windshield anymore.

A piece of the lower bumper was dangling lazily above the concrete ground, the rest of it missing. The license plate was cracked straight down the middle, but it remained unmoved from its location.

“What happened?” Deokhwa dared to ask.

Beloved remained silent, his gaze shifting from object to object, trying so hard not to have it meet Peri’s eyes

A pregnant silence fell over the three of them, which was filled in by Peri’s shallow breathing and the sound of revving engines in the background.

‘Go on, Beloved. Tell him,” Peri snapped.

“I…” Beloved began, but stopped just as suddenly as he started.

Deokhwa’s eyes moved from Peri to Beloved, and back again, like a ping pong match. He was trying to understand what could have made Peri so furious. It wasn’t that hard, really, since almost everything annoyed him. But this was a whole other level of fury.

“Tell him!” Peri insisted, whipping around to face his companion. “Tell him how you thought it would be a fantastic idea to slip your hand into the front of my pants while I was driving!”

Peri went on to rant loudly to himself, losing control of his vocabulary.

He vowed he’d make Beloved sit in the back seat next time and restrain him in a baby chair, since clearly he couldn’t learn to control himself. Or even better, just dump him into the trunk until they reached their destination safely.

Deokhwa had to call upon willpower from the Heavens to stop himself laughing aloud. He hid his smile behind his mouth while he tried to compose himself before he spoke.

It was funny, but clearly not to Peri, who looked extremely distressed as he surveyed the totaled car.

“So you crashed into a wall?” Deokhwa mused.

“No, Duck, the wall crashed into me,” Peri snarled sarcastically. “It decided to magically appear in front of me while I was driving.”

“Did you not press the break?”

“My foot came down on the 5ra accelerator instead!”

“Could you not have hit the breaks, though?” Deokhwa wondered aloud. The two pedals were quite close to each other, but Peri had been driving since he was 12, so he surely knew which was which.

The question remained. Was Peri just that sensitive down there? Or was it Beloved’s touch that did that to him?

“Yeah try doing that with fingers in your underwear, reaching for your dick,” Peri rolled his eyes. “Tell me if you can slam the breaks then.”

Everyone knew that the Audi was Peri’s pride and joy. It had previously belonged to his older brother Chrysantheus, whom Peri adored. When Chrys’ term of service to the dragons ended, he had gifted the car to Peri.

And now the front of the car was smashed, probably beyond repair.

“I’ll have it fixed…” Beloved promised quietly. He reached out to try and take Peri’s hand, but Peri took a step back.

“It’s not about fixing the damn car,” he sighed. “I told you not to distract me while I was driving, but you wouldn’t _listen_.”

“I truly am sorry…”

“You don’t get it… You could have gotten hurt!” Peri snapped, grabbing Beloved’s hand.

His fingers clenched on to Beloved’s so tightly, they turned white. “Do you understand now? The damage could have been so much worse!”

Upon hearing this, Beloved bowed his head in shame. It never crossed his mind that Peri was concerned with his safety and didn’t give a damn about the car.

But as he replayed the scene in his head, all the telltale signs became apparent to him.

How Peri had shouted his name when they collided with the wall.

How Peri had thrown himself over Beloved’s body to shield him in case something came crashing down.

How Peri had cupped Beloved’s face in his quivering hands, turning it left and right, up and down, checking for wounds.

How Peri had quietly returned to his seat, shaking glass from his hair, and pulling a shard out of his shoulder blade.

He finally raised his gaze to look at Peri, his ears burning red with shame. The distraught look on Peri’s face made his heart skip a few beats. The way he was biting down on his bruised, cherry-colored lips made Beloved want to take over and bite his lips for him.

“Stop, ok? Don’t give me that look,” Peri sighed, his tone softening. “Just, please… Never do that again…”

Feeling like he’d been too harsh, Peri wrapped his arms around Beloved’s waist and pulled him in for a hug. Beloved didn’t resist, letting his hands automatically slide up to return the embrace.

“You need to let me check your shoulder,” Beloved reminded him.

“Shoulder…?” came Deokhwa’s quiet voice.

Peri suppressed the urge to glare at Beloved, since they had just reconciled. He waved his hand, dismissing the idea, because frankly, they had no time to waste. “It’s just a small scratch, I’m not gonna die.”

“If you are injured, Perianth, we can delay for a few more minutes,” Deokhwa said, peering at the time on his wristwatch.

Peri shook his head in determination. “It’s fine, a few hours won’t kill me. Beloved can take a look at it later.”

It wouldn’t have mattered anymore if they were later than they already were. Punctuality just wasn’t something they were familiar with, and it was Beloved’s fault majority of the time.

Deokhwa usually went to the pair’s apartment a few hours before an event, mostly to inspect their clothes and make sure everything was running according to schedule.

_This was one of the rare times he couldn’t fetch them himself because he had been needed at the venue to greet the rest of the esteemed guests._

_In the past, every time he had knocked on the door, he had been greeted by a flustered Beloved. The older man would be flushed and panting, struggling, unsuccessfully, to pull a robe over his sweaty body._

_It would have been obvious to anyone that they had interrupted something very intimate, and Deokhwa never shied away from pointing that out in a mischievous manner._

_Beloved would nervously greet Deokhwa and invite him inside, stating that Peri was in the shower._

_He would lead Deokhwa to the kitchen and offer him some Soju while he waited._

_Then, Beloved would always rush back to join Peri in the shower (in an attempt to finish off what they started, because Peri needed someone to relieve him before he passed out from suppressing it for too long)._

_The frequency of lewd sounds Deokhwa could hear all the way to the kitchen worried and frightened him._  
_Naturally, Deokhwa feared for Peri’s health._

_Making love wasn’t exactly a walk in the park on a nice, sunny day. It required a lot of physical strength and exertion, and while Peri was no stranger to that, even he would reach his limit at some point._

_Deokhwa tried to talk to Peri about his tendency to never turn Beloved down. But Peri just waved it off, claiming he was fit as a monkey. Besides, in Peri’s defense, he couldn’t see Beloved as often as he liked, so it only made sense to let him have his way whenever the two of them could be in the same place together._

Even now, Deokhwa couldn’t help but be troubled by Beloved’s ways.

“Earth to Deokhwa,” Peri smiled, waving a hand in front of the other man’s face. “Are we going in or what?”

They all nodded in agreement and proceeded to walk towards the doors to the venue.

However, before they could enter, Deokhwa pulled Beloved aside.

“A word, your majesty…” He requested quietly.

Beloved motioned for Peri to go on, then turned his full attention to the luminous man in front of him.

“Your majesty… I beg of you, try to control your urges. I understand that you love Perianth very much and you do not wish to harm him, but your lustful nature will only lead to that.”

If anyone else had said these words to Beloved, he would have already punched them in the gut and driven them into the dirt.

But this was Deokhwa, the man who had grown up with Peri and raised him. The couple had so much respect for him, despite his tendency to let himself into their home without permission, drink all the Soju, and bring back half a dozen stray cats every time he came to visit.

“Please do not misunderstand my intention, but Perianth means the world to me. I cannot bear to lose him as well…” Deokhwa explained, his voice raw with emotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things might need clarification, so please read these notes:
> 
> \- Chrys (or Chrysantheus) is Perianth's older brother.  
> \- Chrys and Peri come from a long line of royal blood. They serve the royal dragon family and act as the dragon king's shield (the current generation's dragon king is Beloved).  
> \- Deokhwa is neither here nor there, neither human nor ghost. This is prolly confusing af, but please just think of Deokhwa as an ancient god (some all-knowing being or something).  
> \- Duck is Deokhwa's nickname.  
> \- In case anyone's forgotten, "5ra" means shit in Arabic.  
> \- Yes Peri has been driving since he was 12. Don't ask me how. It just happened.


	3. Entrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The room was charged with buzzing electricity, excitement surging through the crowd as they watched the couple with hungry eyes.
> 
> When they reached the bottom, Beloved pressed Peri’s body close to his own and lowered his face to nuzzle his pale neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is ready.
> 
> I've gotten quite a few hits, which is really exciting!  
> I didn't expect anyone to read my mess ;-;
> 
> Hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint.

Inside, the three were stopped for a security check.

They deposited their phones and wallets into a basket first and watched them pass through the scanner without disturbance.

Body guards came up to them next to do a quick body search. They began with Deokhwa, who smiled sweetly at the man as he patted him down.

The man nodded to signify that Deokhwa was clean before moving on.

Next came Beloved.

He sighed in annoyance while the body guard repeated his search routine on him, but didn’t say a word.

Beloved loathed the security checks he had to go through at every event he was invited to. He was a dragon god of royal lineage, for Heaven’s sake. How could a commoner place his hands on him so easily?

He was glad when the body guard finished, but soon tensed up again when Peri was approached.

If there was one thing Beloved hated more than strangers touching him familiarly, it was strangers placing their hands on Peri.

He looked on irritably while the body guard passed his hands across Peri’s shoulders, then down his chest, freezing when they came into contact with the gun harness.

“Your highness, weapons are not allowed inside the venue.” the body guard explained, but Peri was already so used to this, he had to roll his eyes.

He fished out his ID from the inner pocket of his jacket and held it up for the body guard to see.

“Bureau of investigations.” Peri stated tersely. 

This seemed to satisfy the body guard because he continued to slide his hands towards Peri’s thighs, passing carefully down each leg to make sure there was nothing else hidden.

At this point, Beloved was seeing red. He longed to blast a hole through the body guard’s body, but he had to remind himself that the man was just doing his job.  
It made him feel better to see that Peri looked entirely undisturbed by the whole touching ordeal. He probably was used to it anyways.

Beloved caught Peri’s eye, and the younger man gave him a small smile, to which Beloved winked in response.

Once the security checks were over, Beloved slid a protective arm around Peri’s waist and drew him close to his chest. He claimed Peri’s lips in a surprise kiss, making sure to stare the body guard dead in the eye as he did so.

Peri didn’t resist or push him away. Rather, he returned the kiss quite forcefully.

When he pulled back, Peri couldn’t help but laugh a little breathlessly.

“I think he got the message.” he told Beloved meaningfully.

In all honesty, the body guard would have been an idiot if he didn’t. Just watching Beloved’s arm curl possessively around Peri’s slender waist was enough.

“Let’s go in,” Peri suggested. “And can you please stop glaring at him?”

Beloved sighed in resignation, but obediently tore his eyes away from the body guard to look at his companion.

Observing Peri’s face sent a chill down his spine.

Perfection.

Utter perfection.

Adulterated and stained with sin, yet still magnificent in its own right.

Cracked and damaged, but still flowing with rivers of rambunctious life.

That was what Beloved would describe Peri’s beauty as.

He found himself unconsciously stepping closer and closer to Peri until he had driven him against a wall.

“This really isn’t -“

Peri had to stop mid-sentence when Beloved’s finger held his lips closed. But Peri didn’t give him a chance to do anything as his lips came apart, catching the tip of Beloved’s thin finger between his teeth.

The movement was so sudden it caught Beloved off guard for a few seconds. He only regained his spirits when Peri released his finger, a triumphant smile on his face.

“That’s what you get for interrupting me.” He grinned.

“How am I going to survive the night?” Beloved wondered aloud.

Peri frowned in confusion. Could Beloved be experiencing some sort of pain or discomfort? His facial expression was fairly composed. But his brows were furrowed, a sign that something was bothering him.

Beloved became agitated every time the pair had to attend some sort of royal gathering.

The guests would stare at Peri every single time, some in fear, but majority in awe.

It didn’t help that he was attractive, albeit short and a little rough looking. His cloud of cotton candy pink hair only added to the length of time the guests would stare for. If anyone happened to catch a glimpse of the guns strapped to his muscular chest, that’s when they became unable to look away completely.

He wasn’t exactly the spitting image of a storybook prince on a white horse, but something about him was so incredibly alluring.

While Beloved could make a whole room fall to their knees before him, Peri could make a whole room fall silent and rise upon his entrance.

Peri didn’t drip with sex appeal like Beloved did. But there was an old world charm to him, something that signified he had lived a dozen previous lives and still carried the weight of his past burdens today, like he still retained the scars from each life.

He was flawed and broken, but that just made him all the more mysterious.

“We might actually put your guns to good use this time.” Beloved murmured as the doors to the main ballroom swung open with a flourish.

A short, old man stood at the side of the grand staircase, announcing guests when they came waltzing in. He held a length of paper that trailed behind him, eagerly scanning names and ticking them off.

“The fuck do you mean by that?” Peri hissed.

However, Beloved didn’t get a chance to explain because the old man was now announcing their arrival to a humungous ballroom packed with at least 200 people.

“His royal majesty, Dragon King Wen Tuo!”

“His royal highness, the crown prince, Perianth Fleuret!”

Peri had to roll his eyes at the sound of his full name. Why on earth his parents chose such a wet name was beyond him.

Warm, enthusiastic applause accompanied their descent down the 50 or so steps to the main ballroom.

Beloved was smiling radiantly, his head held high and proud. His whole body exuded an aura of superiority.

Every movement was light and graceful, as if he had carefully calculated it all prior to their arrival.

The fact that he had Peri on his arm tonight made his chest swell with contentment.

His molten gold eyes surveyed the faces of the guests slowly and deliberately, almost daring anyone to move or breathe.

Beside him, Peri had gone quiet.

He walked silently, hanging onto Beloved’s arm so he didn’t trip and cause a scene.

But there was confidence in every gesture, every footstep, every breath.

Ancient magic crackled in his milky blue eyes, giving them a luminous glow.

His free arm swung lazily by his side, twitching momentarily with the need to pat the guns hidden beneath his jacket.

He hated how silence had flooded the room when they arrived, hated how he could feel eyes on every part of his body, hated the whole anticipatory atmosphere.

“Breathe…”

Hearing Beloved’s voice echo in his mind made Peri turn his face ever so slightly to look at him.

The smile never slipped off Beloved’s face. He gave Peri’s hand a gentle squeeze to signify that yes he was here and yes he was secretly whispering into his mind.  
This gesture alone was enough to quell Peri’s annoyance, at least until they made it down the staircase.

The room was charged with buzzing electricity, excitement surging through the crowd as they watched the couple with hungry eyes.

It almost felt like they were entering a sacrificial chamber in which their souls would be offered to satiate an ancient beast.

When they reached the bottom, Beloved pressed Peri’s body close to his own and lowered his face to nuzzle his pale neck.

Dior Sauvage emanated from Peri’s skin, saturating Beloved’s nose with sensually spicy notes of bergamot and vanilla, filling his chest with carnal desire.  
Oh, how he longed to make Peri sweat feverishly, just so the scent could intensify and infatuate him further.

Whispers rippled through the crowd in response to the dragon king’s sultry movement.

Everyone knew just how besotted the dragon king was with Peri.

There had been rumors after Sanctuary passed away, talk of unscrupulous deeds on Beloved’s part. How the current dragon king had been seeing Peri in secret, engaging in sinful acts with him… How Peri had neglected his duties as the dragon king’s shield to pursue Beloved…

Many people knew of the deceased dragon king’s feelings towards his shield, so they speculated that Beloved had stolen Peri away.  
Deokhwa had attempted to put an end to the rumors, but Beloved forbade him from doing so. "Let them talk," he had said.

At a particularly important gathering 3 years ago, Beloved made his first public appearance with Peri by his side. The dragon king had given a speech to commemorate his ascension to the throne, additionally expressing his grief at having lost his twin, his other half.

Towards the end, his voice had grown cold as he addressed the rumors, informing the guests he was fully aware of all the shameful gossip circulating behind his back.

Beloved had made it clear to a room full of at least a thousand people that he was hopelessly in love with Peri, announcing that he had plans to court him.

A few weeks later, the news of their engagement was the only thing people would be talking about for the next few years.

Beloved could fondly recall the appalled look on Peri’s face and the spectacular fight they had gotten into later that night.

He narrowed his eyes to look at Peri now, marveling at how far the 2 of them had come.

The pair proceeded to greet guests in a courteous manner, shaking hands, offering smiles, and exchanging words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> \- Peri works at the Bureau of investigations (just a fancy name for police station I guess?). He's a police detective and sometimes goes to courtrooms to observe.   
> \- I forgot if I mentioned this but Beloved is from a long line of royal dragons (so he's a dragon god? dragon priest? I need to think about that...)  
> \- Peri is the crown prince of family Fleuret (even though he has an older brother).  
> \- Sanctuary is Beloved's twin brother. He was the previous dragon king, but he passed away (no spoilers!) He was also madly in love with Peri. (Sanctuary is pure and wholesome, a literal angel. Please send him love.)


	4. Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think your temper has turned me on.” Beloved whispered into Peri’s ear. “Do you want to feel it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is here!   
> I'm going to be uploading the final chapter today as well, because I have a Lasik surgery tomorrow, so I won't be able to see crap ahaha...

Beloved’s melodic laughter echoed throughout the ballroom, like a symphony of bells. It caught people’s attention, making them crave the sound of his laughter as if it were a drug.

Beloved had always been far more eloquent in the art of entertaining people, since Peri had no patience for meaningless frivolity. To Peri, these people were simply trying to curry favor with those who held higher positions in court to benefit themselves. Such people were not worth his time, so he let Beloved deal with them, while he wandered around aimlessly.

There wasn’t much to entertain him in the ballroom.

Massive chandeliers, a mountain of wine glasses, itty-bitty canapés…

He’d seen it all countless times before. Not that he was being ungrateful for such privileges… It just wasn’t _him_.

Peri had grown up surrounded by opulence, but he never felt like he deserved any of it. He felt like a fraud amongst it all, simply because of how different he was.

He would always be the outsider at such events, the one who didn’t belong.

A waiter walked up to him, disrupting his thoughts, and offered a polite smile and a tray of champagne flutes.

Peri mumbled his thanks as he took one and lifted it to his lips, letting the bubbly liquid slide down his throat.

It would take several more glasses to calm him down and get him buzzed enough to enjoy the party, but he didn’t dare take another one.

He was still Beloved’s bodyguard way before he ever was his lover, meaning he had to stay alert the whole evening.

After setting his empty glass back on the tray and thanking the waiter, Peri began to search for Beloved amongst the sea of people.

It was never hard for Peri to spot him, even in the most crowded of places, but he seemed to be having a hard time finding him tonight.  
Not having Beloved by his side was starting to make his anxiety kick in.

Peri kept his head down so he wouldn’t make awkward eye contact with any of the guests, since that meant he would have to stop and try to make conversation (while wishing he could just evaporate).

He wasn’t exactly concentrating on where he was going, because soon enough he found himself colliding with someone.

The person he had bumped into was a young boy, probably the son of a duke or viscount.

Peri hastened to apologize and leave, however the look on the boy’s face was incredibly endearing.

He stared at Peri, mouth gaping, with unmasked curiosity, his eyes taking in every detail of the man’s appearance.

“Pretty…” The boy finally whispered, like he just decided that.

Peri could feel a blush creeping up his neck and into his cheeks. He’d never been called pretty before, especially not by a child.

He wanted to say thank you at the very least, so as not to appear rude.

Yet Peri found he couldn’t move, because he was also staring back at the child.

The little thing was dressed in stiff, aristocratic clothes, which were adorned with unnecessary frills and embellishments that almost swallowed the child’s face.

It made him look quite awkward with his arms pinned to his sides and his back held straight.

The pitiful sight reminded Peri so painfully of his own childhood, of days when he was forced to wear horribly uncomfortable clothing just so his father could show him and his brother off to their acquaintances.

The boy’s eyes were shining with innocent fascination and he looked as if he wanted to reach out and touch Peri.

A shadow passed over them both, making Peri steel himself to apologize to the parents for accidentally mauling over their kid.

But when he felt strong arms grip his waist, he knew it was only his companion.

“Yes, my husband is very pretty~” Beloved smiled, resting his chin playfully on Peri’s shoulder.

The boy took a step back, visibly frightened by the dragon king.

Feeling like he might have let his aura terrify the child, Beloved held his hand out for him gently.

“I won’t bite.” Beloved teased. He moved away from Peri to stand before the child, his hand still held out.

The boy studied Beloved cautiously, contemplating whether or not to take his hand.

After a moment of thought, the boy placed his hand into Beloved’s, letting the king lift him up into his arms.

“Will you tell me your name?” Beloved asked softly.

The boy paused for a moment before whispering, “Hugo”.

Beloved’s smile broadened upon hearing the name. “How lovely… Are you here with your parents?”

“My aunty…” Hugo mumbled, waving his hand at the crowd of guests.

Beloved looked so at ease with Hugo that onlookers might have thought the child was his. He ruffled the front of Hugo’s hair and tapped his little nose, his heart melting at the boy’s endearing reactions.

It was natural for Beloved to have a way with children, since he was a pediatrician. But it wasn’t something he had to learn for the sake of his career, he truly did adore children.

They reminded him of how innocent and carefree he and Sanctuary had been when they were younger. Oh how he wished he could go back and preserve those memories like carefully dried flower petals.

“So, Hugo… You think my husband is pretty?” Beloved asked him playfully.

They both turned their heads to look at Peri, like judges on a television program. Beloved stared intently at Hugo, waiting for him to come to a conclusion.

From the way his eyes were dancing with mischief, it looked like Beloved already knew the outcome.

“Very pretty!” Hugo finally decided. He gave a little nod to ensure he was 100% certain about his statement, which earned him Beloved’s amused laughter.

“I think so too,” Beloved nodded in understanding.

Peri was about to speak up when Hugo tugged on a strand that had come undone from Beloved’s intricately braided, long hair. He seemed to want to tell the dragon king something which required his full attention.

Leaning in, Beloved lent the little boy his ear to whisper in. The longer Beloved listened, the wider his smile grew.  
“Very well, I’ll grant your wish,” he told Hugo.

Beloved carried the boy over to Peri, and wrapped his free arm around his waist, tugging Peri closer.

Peri held his breath and waited to see what would happen. He wondered what Beloved had promised the kid he could do. Before he could ask, he felt a finger poke into his cheek a little hesitantly.

Eyes widening, he diverted them to look at Hugo, who still had his small finger pressed into Peri’s cheek. The boy looked so strangely pleased with himself that he let out a giggle.

At that moment, his aunt bustled through the crowd, frantically calling for her nephew.

“I’m here, aunty!” Hugo called, waving his hand excitedly.

The aunt nearly fainted when she saw her nephew in the arms of the dragon king. She curtseyed deeply, apologizing if Hugo had been rude or given them trouble.

Beloved waved off her worries, his dazzling smile never slipping an inch off his face. He looked genuinely happy at the interaction, so his disappointment was easily apparent when he had to let Hugo go.

The boy looked over his shoulder as his aunt dragged him away and gave the pair a cute little wave.

“Peri,” Beloved called as he waved back, eyes sparkling. “Let’s have one~”

“Have what?” Peri questioned, unsure of what Beloved was trying to imply.

“Let’s have a child!” Beloved whispered, as he whipped around and clutched Peri’s hand in both of his. He looked dead serious.

“I’d sooner stick needles in my fucking eyes,“Peri hissed through gritted teeth. “And what’s this husband bullshit?”

“Aren’t you my husband?” Beloved asked in amusement. “We are engaged after all.”

Their decision to get engaged was made spontaneously during Beloved’s speech, so Peri thought it was a spur of the moment settlement.  
He had spent so long by Beloved’s side, thinking their “engagement” was a farce, made to protect their public image and prevent any more rumors from spreading about their relationship.

Still, the current look on Beloved’s face seemed to tell him otherwise.

“Are we… Are we really engaged?” Peri asked quietly, lowering his gaze so that his lashes fanned the top of his cheeks.

It was Beloved’s turn to feel confused. “Of course we are… I don’t understand why you’re questioning it.”

Peri let his hand drop from Beloved’s grasp and raised it to his forehead in embarrassment.

“I thought that…” Peri began, stumbling over his words. “You know, you just said that for the sake of the moment. To protect your reputation.”

Beloved’s eyebrows reached unseen level. “Did you ever doubt my feelings for you?”

“Never!” Peri insisted. “I just didn’t think you were serious…”

An uncomfortable silence fell between them as they stared into each other’s eyes, unmoving. Peri was nervous, Beloved crestfallen.

Had his sincerity failed to reach Peri after all these years?

They both opened their mouths to speak, but were interrupted by an anxious Deokhwa.

“It is time!” He whispered urgently.

Time?

“The dance will begin shortly,” Deokhwa elaborated. “Get into position, both of you will be leading!”

This was the moment Peri dreaded the most. But it was the perfect excuse to put an end to their sensitive conversation.

During each gathering, a royal couple would be chosen to lead the dance, usually a waltz.

Peri and Beloved had been chosen several times before, so they were no strangers to dancing in front of a crowd.

Peri, however, still got nervous. He had more dancing experience than Beloved, since Deokhwa had been teaching him since he was 4, but… It was still a nerve-wracking moment for him.

Everyone’s eyes would be on them more than usual, dissecting and judging every move they made.

As much as he didn’t want to, Peri would have to endure the discomfort, for Beloved’s sake.

Deokhwa hurriedly motioned them to the center of the ballroom, his eyes frantically darting back and forth between the pair, scrutinizing their appearance. All seemed to his liking because he said nothing and moved to leave, but Peri grabbed his arm to stop him.

“Duck…” He whispered urgently, his eyes wary of his surroundings. “Stall for 5 minutes, ok?”

“What on earth for?” Deokhwa asked incredulously. They had already wasted so much time getting to the venue that delaying the dance would be outright disrespectful.

“Please… Beloved and I need to talk,” Peri pleaded.

“We’ll talk later,” Beloved interrupted cooly. His eyes refused to meet Peri’s when he said this.

“No, we will talk _now_ ,” Peri bit back.

There was no force on earth that would make him put this off. He had to clear the matter with Beloved, or else the dance would be a disaster, devoid of emotion.  
Ignoring Deokhwa’s protests, Peri slung his arm through Beloved’s and yanked the older man to a corner of the ballroom.

“Listen…” He began, licking his lips nervously. “I’m sorry… I never meant to question your feelings for me. I just… The engagement happened so fucking fast, I thought you were using it as an excuse to subdue the people.”

“Perianth,” Beloved interrupted. His tone was neutral, yet there was underlying coldness to it. He had never spoken to Peri like this before. “How long have you known me?”

Peri replied without thinking. “Years…”

“And how long have we been courting?” Beloved continued, leaning forward, his face close to Peri’s.

They could feel each others’ breaths intermingle creating a blend of mint and tobacco.

Peri sighed, wondering where the conversation was headed. He had just wanted to apologize so there wouldn’t be any hard feelings between the two to them. “A little less than that…”

“Quite right. So, have I ever done something to make you doubt my feelings for you?” Beloved pressed, inching even closer to Peri’s face.

Peri shook his head in reply.

“Then why would you assume that our engagement was for the sake of dispelling baseless rumors?”

There was a chilling edge to the dragon king’s voice.

Peri stared at a spot behind Beloved, refusing to reply. He himself didn’t know why doubt had crept into his heart. It was a moment of mindlessness on his part. Beloved had given himself so devoutly to Peri, people would have thought the dragon king worshipped him.

“Answer me!” Beloved breathed out. “Why would you assume that?”

“I don’t fucking know!” Peri retorted. He held up a hand to keep Beloved from advancing any further towards him. “I never meant to…”

“Then trust me!” Beloved demanded, his voice thick with emotion. He grabbed hold of Peri’s shoulders in desperation and inched his hands up to his face, forcing the younger man to look at him.

“I do trust you! And I never regretted choosing to, dammit!” Peri fired back angrily. He stamped his foot down in indignation and pushed Beloved away, much like a child throwing a tantrum.

Peri spun on his heel, giving his back to his companion so he wouldn’t have another outburst. They had already attracted enough attention.

“Perianth,” Beloved murmured. His tone wasn’t commanding, but it sent a shiver down the column of Peri’s spine. The authoritative king within Beloved was speaking now. “Turn around and face me.”

But Peri couldn’t.

Or he didn’t want to.

Either ways, he remained unmoving, standing rooted in his spot.

Peri never cried.

He didn’t even know how to.

Not since he taught himself to kill off his emotions and sold his tear ducts to the devil.

In that instant, however, he felt a foreign burning sensation at the back of his eyes and a choking lump in his throat.

The only time he’d experienced a similar sensation was after he’d shot his first live target and after he had to let Sanctuary go.

But he hadn’t murdered or lost anyone now.

So what the fuck was wrong with him…?

He let out the breath he had been holding, angry with himself for succumbing to his emotions so weakly.

In one stride, Beloved had caught Peri in a tight hold, his arms circling his shoulders. The younger man was trembling in his embrace. He realized the situation didn’t deserve getting this angry over, especially since it was caused by miscommunication.

“I’m sorry…” Peri repeated in a small voice. “I’ll never allow my heart to be swayed ever again. If it happens, I swear to you I will rip it straight out of my fucking ribcage and crush it.”

Beloved hummed contentedly in response. He could never allow himself to stay cross with Peri for long. To show he wasn’t upset, Beloved planted a tender kiss on Peri’s cheek.

“I think your temper has turned me on,” He whispered into Peri’s ear. “Do you want to feel it?”

Peri’s entire face flooded with color, clashing terribly with his hair. How could Beloved joke about such things right now?  
If anyone had heard them, it would have meant the end of their dignity.

Truth be told, there had been countless occasions when Beloved spoke shamelessly in front of others. It never fazed him to say something sappy or romantic to Peri, even if they weren’t alone.

When Beloved moved Peri’s hand onto his thigh, guiding it inwards, he very nearly passed out.

“Ya 6eez, stop fucking around!” Peri snapped, tearing himself away. “That’s not even funny!”

It was to Beloved, because this reaction meant that Peri was back to his usual self.

He could breathe out in relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite line in this mess that I've written is prolly “Turn around and face me.”  
> It just sounds nice... 
> 
> Note:  
> -"6eez" means ass in Arabic & it's honestly such a funny word to say...   
> (pronounced tease, with MAJOR emphasis on the "T". Just tap your tongue behind your front teeth when you say it.)


	5. Spontaneity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without warning, Beloved’s arm stretched down under Peri’s thigh, gripping the flesh tightly with his long fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the final chapter!!!!
> 
> Here's a link to the song that plays during the dance: https://youtu.be/qpbX7SbXOtU  
> It's breathtaking!
> 
> Also, Apachi is prolly a name made-up by yours truly. I don't even know where it came from, it just sounded cool.

Peri and Beloved stood in the middle of the ballroom for the second time. They were facing each other wordlessly, waiting for the music to start.

The conductor, Apachi, had chosen a cello rendition of the Phantom of the Opera for the evening. It was faster than the songs they had previously danced to, but not impossible to keep up with. 

It had been Sanctuary’s favorite musical piece, which he played often. In fact, the cello rendition had been composed by him when he was still alive. He had intended to play it for Peri, but he never got the chance to… 

The guests had already come together, enclosing Peri and Beloved in a heavily perfumed circle with no way to escape. Nobody else would be dancing with them, which put more pressure on the pair since they would be the sole focus of everyone’s attention. 

Deokhwa stood near the conductor with a glass of white wine in his hand. He was swinging Peri’s harness in his free hand, his restlessness obvious from the tension lines on his tired face.

They couldn’t have any unfortunate accidents happening, which was why Peri had given him the harness prior to joining Beloved.

A waiter stood nearby with a bottle of chilled wine in his hands, ready to refill Deokhwa’s drink the minute he emptied it (which would be every 6 minutes or so). 

When Apachi tapped his baton on the sheet music stand, a silence descended upon the room. 

The musicians sat up straight and picked up their cellos in preparation, angling them between their knees. 

Peri and Beloved calmly adjusted their positions.

“Hold onto me,” Beloved instructed, opening his arms wide for his companion.

Peri draped one arm around Beloved’s shoulders, keeping his eyes focused ahead. He wore a look of pure concentration, but there was fire in his eyes.

“You look so intense, my love.” Beloved said in a hushed tone. He could feel his heart beating twice as fast now that they were standing flush against each other.

If only they could remain this close for eternity.

“Shut up, I don’t.” Peri muttered, rolling his eyes heavenward.

Yet he did.

Dancing was one of Peri’s biggest passions, so he easily became excited when he was about to perform.

Nerves were still a big problem, but he had learned to channel them into energy when he was dancing.

Beloved’s arm encircled Peri’s slim waist, his nails digging gently into Peri’s hips to remind him “you don’t have to worry, I’m still here.’

They joined their free hands, lacing their fingers together slowly and intentionally.

“Do you remember the first time we danced?” Beloved asked as he pressed his forehead deeply against Peri’s. “How nervous you were?”

Peri rolled his eyes again, but smiled at the painful memory. “Don’t remind me… It was such a mess.” 

“You wouldn’t let me hold you close,” Beloved recalled in amusement. “I felt as if I would suffocate, having you so near yet so far…”

Peri and Beloved had gotten through that first dance unharmed, but not without stepping on each other’s feet a few times and banging their heads towards the end.

They had laughed it off, of course, and just continued without any further mishaps. 

Upon hearing the first few notes now, they both straightened their backs and started to sway gently. Peri began to slowly feel at ease, knowing Beloved’s hand was stationed at the small of his back, supporting and steadying him. Peri could feel the warmth flowing into him, and by the look on Beloved’s face, so could he.

Heat had already begun radiating between them, yet they had barely even moved. Would they have melted into a puddle by the time the dance was over? 

“Will you let me lead?” Peri requested. 

There was an earnest look in his eyes, like he really wanted Beloved to let him take over for the evening. 

How could he say no to such a captivating face? 

“I’d be honored to.” Beloved responded joyfully. 

He was curious to see how Peri would lead. Surely it would be nothing short of an intoxicating affair. 

“In turn…” Beloved breathed. “Will you let me do as I please with you?” 

Peri’s reply was cut short when Beloved spun him in time with the music. He collided back against Beloved’s chest, the breath knocked out of him.

“It depends… I need details.” Peri replied. 

He ground his forehead against Beloved’s, driving the older man back to the sound of the cello quartet. 

But he wasn’t going to let him speak just yet. When Beloved opened his mouth, Peri swiftly shifted them to the left and stepped back, dragging Beloved with him. They took in short, ragged breaths as they continued to glide across the room, Beloved’s hair flying behind him like a cascading black waterfall. 

Beloved laughed delightedly and shook his head. He clearly had not expected Peri to dominate the dance. 

But he let him. 

Just seeing the fierce look in Peri’s eyes caused a rumbling to issue through his chest. Beloved’s mind was turbulent with emotion, his body burning with sinful energy. He reminded himself to breathe when Peri did.

However, his mind was beginning to conjure dangerously immoral scenes. If he wasn’t worried about bringing shame to the dragon family or risking Deokhwa having a seizure, Beloved would have gladly gathered Peri into his arms and whisked him off to a more private place. 

Or worse, he could simply just slam Peri straight into the ground right now and ravish him before the ravenous eyes of the guests. 

He needed to touch him further. 

As if he had read Beloved’s mind, Peri leaned forward and parted his lips, nodding his consent. 

Beloved wasted no time in joining their lips together, their tongues swirling in a dance far more pleasurable than the one they were currently performing. 

An audible gasp reverberated through the crowd of guests. 

The pair slowed down a little to give themselves a chance to breathe. They bumped noses accidentally, causing them both to break into laughter. 

“Perianth…” Beloved murmured. “That was a risky move. Will you be able to handle the consequences?”

Peri knew exactly the kind of trouble he meant. He grinned mischievously, not missing a beat as he spun them both back to the center.

“You never elaborated what you wanted to do to me,” he smirked, tapping his fingers teasingly on the side of Beloved’s neck. 

Without warning, Beloved’s arm stretched down under Peri’s thigh, gripping the flesh tightly with his long fingers. "Oh, maybe something like this?"

“Let go…” Peri hissed. “Will you take responsibility if I disgrace myself?”

But Beloved turned a deaf ear.

His fingers inched down Peri’s thigh, never loosening his iron grip. 

Beloved smoothly drew Peri’s leg up over his, pressing his knee against his side so that Peri was straddling his hip. The hand he had on the small of Peri’s back tightened, gripping the fabric of the jacket like it was a lifeline. 

“Don’t let go, my love,” he breathed out in a sensuous manner. “Don’t think twice.” 

Even if he wanted to, Peri wouldn’t let go. 

His breath was so shallow, it almost seemed like he wasn’t breathing at all.

In his chest, his heart was beating so severely against his ribs, he could almost feel them crack. 

Then, slowly and cautiously, Beloved leaned Peri back, dipping him so low that his bangs fell from his face, tendrils of his pink hair hovering only inches above the ground. 

Peri had to do his utmost to control his facial expressions and keep his mouth from gaping open in shock. 

The crowd was ecstatic, cheering exuberantly without any reserve whatsoever. 

At this point, Peri couldn’t inhale any air at all. He held his breath when he felt Beloved lean heavily over his body and sigh against the front of his neck. One by one, Beloved planted light butterfly kisses from Peri’s chin down to the collar of his dress shirt. His tongue slipped past the fabric, resting in the dip between Peri’s clavicles. 

Peri’s body was on fire. He could feel each drop of sweat slide down the curve of his arched back and and the sides of his face. 

Beloved’s hand still held onto Peri’s aching thigh, and the further he dipped him, the more strain Peri could feel on his back. 

“Beloved… Hurry the hell up…” Peri’s voice was pleading. 

He was no longer the ice-cold prince who could mercilessly shoot any target that stood in his way. Right now, Beloved had cracked his shell open and exposed his messy insides. 

Peri’s mask had come off, but only Beloved could tell the difference. 

“If you say my name like that again… I might accidentally corrupt you right here, on the floor of this ballroom.” Beloved teased. 

In one languid movement, Beloved lifted Peri’s body back up and dropped his hand from the younger man’s bruised thigh. 

Momentary relief washed over Peri now that his leg had been released. 

He could feel Beloved’s warm hand support his back, kneading into all the right sore spots. 

So much for letting Peri lead the dance… Beloved had literally devoured him in front of everybody, showing no shame or restraint. 

“You are in so much trouble as soon as we get home,” Beloved hummed into his ear. He pressed his hands to the side of Peri’s face, swaying their bodies in place and leaned forward, his towering figure nearly swallowing Peri’s slender frame. 

“Not as much trouble as you’ll be in once I get my gun back…” Peri snapped. “What the fuck were you thinking, pulling off a stunt like that?”

There was no way he was going to let that slide without getting back at Beloved in some way. 

Peri slid his hand up the base of Beloved’s neck, grabbed a fistful of his long hair, and tugged his head backwards, causing a series of ungodly moans to escape Beloved’s lips. 

“Brace yourself, your majesty…” Peri growled. “You better not drop me.” 

They would have to finish their dance with a bang, mainly because everyone would be expecting some sort of sensational end to their performance. 

To Beloved’s utter surprise, Peri clambered up onto his broad shoulders and backflipped himself lithely into the air. 

“No!” Beloved gasped, clawing at the air, trying to grab Peri’s hand and pull him back down. “Perianth!” 

Peri soared upwards, twisting his body artistically like a graceful crane, the top of his head missing the chandelier by merely seconds. 

He looked down at Beloved with a satisfied grin on his face and a mad gleam in his eyes. 

He ignored the dull ache in his injured shoulder blade and instead turned his focus onto Beloved.

As he plummeted back towards the ground, Beloved prepared himself to catch Peri, but he was still smarting from the shock and the pain in his shoulders. 

But Beloved was visibly distressed. 

What if he didn’t catch Peri?

What if Peri fell too fast or fell too slow? 

He couldn’t bear to imagine what would happen if he failed to catch Peri at the right moment. 

Soon enough, Peri dropped down like a rock and Beloved caught him just in time, his arms tightening around the younger man. He held onto him so firmly, as if he was scared he’d fly away again. 

“You caught me!” Peri beamed, holding Beloved close to his throbbing chest. 

He would never admit it for as long as he lived, but Peri had been far more scared in that moment of madness. He knew it was complete insanity to attempt such a stunt without having previously warned Beloved. 

But Peri had done it, and the fear that had wrapped itself around his throat now transformed into triumphant glee. 

“Yes… I caught you,” Beloved sighed, closing his eyes and burying his face into Peri’s fragrant dress shirt. “Don’t ever ask me to let you go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your thoughts, especially ways I can improve! 
> 
> Thanks for reading this far.  
> I'm glad I could shared this with you all :)
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
